Field
The present disclosure generally relates to directional couplers for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
In some wireless devices, power couplers can be used to, for example, adjust power of transmitted signals for a plurality of bands. Such power couplers can be daisy-chained together to share a coupled line, to thereby space on a circuit board.